


Jugo de Naranja

by Vxnfleet12



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Confusion, Daddy Issues, Five Nights at Freddy's References, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multiverse, Random Encounters
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxnfleet12/pseuds/Vxnfleet12
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Michael conociera a cierta personalidade del asesino interpretado por el fandom?





	Jugo de Naranja

Hermoso día. Pero no para Michael. Más extrañas no se podrían volver las cosas, y es que después de tantas cosas que han pasado, al joven no le sorprende. Estaba él sentado, sus codos recargados sobre el escritorio y su barbilla descansaba sobre sus muñecas.

Y enfrente de él había un hombre de morado. Literalmente.

De morado.

Su cabello, su piel, su uniforme que parecía pertenecer a la pizzería, a excepción de sus ojos que eran blancos, mantenía una sonrisa más que calmada.

— No.

— ¿No?

Si bien le hubiera gustado que lo único raro en su vida fuera que varios animatronicos se metieran en su cuerpo, y que después de haberlos expulsado y no haber muerto hiciera unas cuantas reparaciones en su cuerpo. ¿Saben lo difícil que es parecer normal con algo de piel sintética y unas cuantas vendas? Pero eso no es lo raro. Si no, el hombre sentado frente a él, vuelve a recalcar.

— Definitivamente no.

— Ni siquiera has preguntado mi nombre.

— ¿Debo saber?

Intimidado no es una palabra que describa como se siente Michael al ver una versión alterna del asesino. ¿Su padre? ¿William? No, se veía joven, no más de 25 años. Si este es algún sueño que su destrozada mente esta produciendo, desearía que terminase. Lo último que quería ver era algo como esto. Alguien como él.

Desearía despertar y volver a sus actividades como técnico, cuando pidió distraerse un momento del infierno con el que arrastra, no se refería a esto.

— Es Vincent. — Y comenzó a jugar con el interruptor de la linterna, sin dejar de mirar al más joven.— Y tu eres Mike, ¿No? Lo dice en tu uniforme. — El hombre mencionó con un tono burlón, como si tratara de descubrir algo más.

— Es Michael. — Carraspeó. — ¿Por qué estás aquí? Tú no eres real, ¿verdad?

— Yo era real.

— No creo entender esto, ¿finalmente me estoy volviendo loco? 

— Oh, Michael, no hay nada de malo en tener un poco de locura. — Amplió su sonrisa y se puso de pie, al igual que Michael. 

Se acercó a él, esperando poder asustar al menor, pero no fue así. 

Analizó un poco al Afton, uniforme morado, probablemente jefe de técnicos, estúpidamente joven, cabello castaño y ojos completamente negros a excepción del un pequeño brillo blanco donde debía estar su pupila. Y su piel también era morada. 

Su mano alcanzó su cuello para tocar parte del vendaje que lo cubría.

— ¿Fue la mordida? 

— No, fue un accidente que tuve.— Michael tomó la muñeca de Vincent y la apartó. 

— Aburrido, ¿puedo ver lo demás? 

— ¿De qué demonios estas hablando ahora?

— Dijiste que fue un accidente, debió ser algo horrible como para querer ocultarlo. Y personalmente me encantan los accidentes horribles. 

Porque un accidente horrible pueden considerarse las heridas un poco abiertas y coseduras, ¿verdad? Quien sabe, quiza aun esten algunos restos de Ennard dentro de él. 

— Tengo trabajo que hacer, ¿sabes? Si no has notado que claramente no me agradas. . . 

— ¿Por qué no te agrado? Todos me adoran. 

— Eres un asesino por diversión, ya he soportado los abusos de mi padre como para lidiar con alguien más. 

— Ya veo, ¿es tu padre el asesino en esta historia? ¡Eso lo hace mucho más interesante! Oh, Mike, Mikey. ¿Quieres que te llame hijo, hm? Tal vez así te sientas más cómodo. — Se burló a carcajadas. — Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. ¿Es lo que quieres escuchar? 

Michael sólo se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, a cualquier parte que no sea Vincent. 

Esto era vergonzoso, no necesitaba a otro maniático diciéndole " hijo ". 

— Suficiente, por favor, basta. — Su paciencia se estaba agotando, y nótese su incomodidad. 

— Bien, bien, sólo bromeaba, ¿dónde están los otros?

Michael sólo alzó una ceja en confusión. 

— ¿Quiénes? 

— Ya sabes, el gordito de Fritz, el Nerd de Jeremy, el raro de Mike y el malhumorado de Scott. 

. . . 

Dios mío. 

De verdad que no deja de sorprenderle tantas incoherencias que salen de la boca del otro. 

— Jeremy trabaja mañana y Scott no llegará hasta después de la tarde. — Explicó, con un largo suspiro acompañando, necesitaba un descanso, su cabeza dolía y necesitaba un jugo de naranja. — A ver, Fritz y Mike no existen, ¿de acuerdo? No sé de dónde sacaste esa información, pero al menos en mi realidad, en esta realidad, Mike y Fritz sólo son nombres que utilizo de encubierto. 

— Aburrido. 

— Entonces te puedes largar de aquí, o de mi mente, o lo que sea, no me importa. 

— ¿De verdad quieres que me vaya? Ow, ¿ni un abrazo o un beso? ¿Una tostada? ¿O algo? 

Hubo un silencio de tres segundos antes de que Michael tomará aire, tranquilizandose, entonces por primera vez en este tiempo con Vincent, sonrió. 

— Time for your controlled shock. 

— Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? 

Y antes de que Vincent pudiera reaccionar, Michael le había propinado una gran descarga eléctrica con un Teaser.

Por fin había paz, ahora iría por ese jugo de naranja y continuaría con su trabajo.


End file.
